ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil (TV Series)
Resident Evil is a Japanese-American mystery horror television series set to release in 2018. It is set outside the continuity of the video games and live-action films, but follows the story of the video games nonetheless. Brandon Routh stars as Chris Redfield, an ex-Air Force pilot who was dishonorably discharged for drunken and disorderly conduct and gets recruited into S.T.A.R.S., the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. A.J. Cook (Jill Valentine), Emile Hirsch (Leon Scott Kennedy), Rose Leslie (Claire Redfield), Kristin Kreuk (Ada Wong), Tom Ellis (Albert Wesker), Ray Stevenson (Barry Burton), & Christina Ricci (Rebecca Chambers) also star. Premise In the small mid-western town of Raccoon City, strange events have been occurring. People are dying in the Arklay Forest, with strange wounds on their bodies indicating that they have been eaten. Chief Brian Irons (Michael Ironside) dispatches S.T.A.R.S. to investigate, but their Bravo Team went missing. Captain of the S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, gets his Alpha Team together and follows in their footsteps. What Wesker, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, and Jospeh Frost experience next can only be described as a nightmare. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Brandon Routh as Chris Redfield An ex-air force pilot who was dishonorably discharged for drunken and disorderly conduct. Down and out on his luck, his best friend Barry Burton calls him up, claiming there's a job opening for someone like Chris in Raccoon City. Chris moves there, and immediately lands on job on S.T.A.R.S. in the Raccoon Police Department. Chris is described as a hot shot and hot head, but has a good heart. * A.J. Cook as Jill Valentine Jill Valentine grew up around a criminal father that really shaped her teenage years. Picking up a few things from him, Jill became a thief, until a near-death experience with a violent resident caused her to rethink her life. Joining the U.S. Army, Jill found purpose and a way to not feel so helpless. After serving out her years, Jill picked up work as a S.T.A.R.S. member in Raccoon City, becoming one of their best officers. Jill may seem tough and serious, but she has a sense of humor plus a hidden emotional vulnerability. * Emile Hirsch as Leon Scott Kennedy A rookie police officer who received the highest marks of any cadet, Leon feels unsatisfied and unfulfilled with his position in the R.P.D.. Leon sent many applications to join S.T.A.R.S., but Captain Albert Wesker denies him because of his rookie status. On the side, Leon has been investigating the murders himself. When contact with Alpha Team is lost, Leon tries to make a name for himself and find them. Leon is somewhat of a dweeb, and has a lot to learn. * Rose Leslie as Claire Redfield A 19-year old college student who discovers her brother Chris had moved to Raccoon City without telling her. When Claire discovers he may be missing, Claire makes a trip to Raccoon City with her boyfriend to discover his whereabouts, being the only family she has left. Claire gets no answers from the cold R.P.D. and Chief Irons, but discovers a partner-in-crime in Leon, conducting his own investigation. When Claire proves she can handle herself in a fight, Leon's happy to help her out. Claire is a biker girl known for her tough personality, but has a surprising vulnerability with children and isn't adverse to showing when she is scared. * Kristin Kruek as Ada Wong A mysterious Chinese woman who is commonly seen lurking the halls of the R.P.D. and conducting strange operations around Raccoon. Although her true intentions remain unknown, she seems to have some connection to S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker. * Tom Ellis as Albert Wesker The S.T.A.R.S. Captain, Albert Wesker is known for being distant, cold, and calculating, but a great leader who many of the R.P.D. look up to and aspire to be. Wesker strikes up a quick friendship with Chris Redfield, claiming that they are alike in many ways. Despite his status, there's something Wesker may be hiding. * Ray Stevenson as Barry Burton Chris Redfield's best friend and an NRA gun-nut, Barry is best known for his jovial personality and cheesy jokes. He makes sure to be friends with everybody in the station, and his presence is always welcome. Barry is a family man, with a lovely wife and two daughters. * Christina Ricci as Rebecca Chambers An 18-year old child prodigy, Rebecca Chambers sped through school to land a place on S.T.A.R.S. due to her impeccable academic skills. Her quick learning never left a lot of time for friends however; Rebecca is notably awkward, shy, and quiet. Her actual shooting and combat skills are not up to snuff either; Rebecca is mostly on the team for medicine and science reasons. Although everyone seems to look down on her, her teammate Richard Aiken takes a shine to her, becoming her best friend.